


first time into the night

by mightbeababygay



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ben, Canon Divergence, Episode continuation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Throat Fucking, top!callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Continuation of last Fridays episode through to the next morning (Canon Divergence for the episodes - 25/10/19-28/10/19).
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542514
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	first time into the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mebeingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mebeingme/gifts).

> So this was a request by @Mebeingme (sorry it's awful) but I only realised once I'd wrote most of it that it was supposed to be before Monday's ep not after Friday's so I merged it into one long one - apparently weekends don't exist in soaps so that's good.
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> I've got a bonfire night one coming soon and then also a Christmas series (starting December). I'm also halfway through writing a Gangster!Ben multi-vic and a zombie apocalypse one planned so lots more to come!
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter - @mightbeababygay, let me know what you think!

It was easy, Callum thought, the kissing. The press of their lips, teeth and tongues. It was comfortable. He knew how to do this. 

Callum had kissed quite a few people in his life - not as many as most, but still enough to class himself as pretty decent at it. Of course, they’d all been women until Ben came along. The tornado that Ben was, ripping up his life, destroying it (in the best possible way, it turned out). 

Kissing Ben was easy because he knew what to do. He’d done this before. By all means, it was different. The harder press of Ben’s lips, not as full as Whitney’s, not covered in lipstick, the fire in his stomach replacing the sick feeling of guilt, of shame that used to be a constant with his ex-fiance. 

They’d kissed a lot in the short span of their relationship. Ben was affectionate - the small touches every time he had the chance, the kisses goodbye and hello - and Callum couldn’t get enough. For sure, it took time to adjust, he’d spent his life dodging these moments the best he could, trying to keep the physical affection to a minimum, that way the monsters clawing at him from the inside wouldn’t be so loud. 

But they were quieter now. There were times where they’d rear their ugly heads, but Callum knew they’d never completely go away. Ben had told - reassured - him of it, that this way of feeling was completely normal. Some demons would never truly leave. 

Callum didn’t know just how good kissing could feel since the night with Ben in the park. Didn’t know how addictive it could be before that moment where their lips touched for the very first time. 

He’d tried counting them when they first started this; the kissing, the more-than-friendly touches. It was stupid really, he just wanted to know how long it’d be before it stopped feeling this way. The unceasing fire that burned in his bones every time his lips brushed Ben’s, the need boiling in his blood. 

It hadn’t stopped. He hoped it never did. Never wanted it to. 

That kiss in the park, that was the first time he’d let himself lose control. The feeling of Ben’s soft, but firm, lips against his own, warm against the slight chill of the night, the look on his face when Callum pulled away - the picture on his face looked exactly how Callum felt. 

Dazed. Blissed out. Needing more.

He never meant for it to go as far as it had that night but he had to know more. He had to know how soft the skin was across Ben’s tummy, how different the noises he made was when he touched over his length, the small moans from their kiss a teaser for just how good Ben sounded when he was touched, when he came. 

It had drowned out the background noises - the dog barking in the distance, the police sirens that echoed in the dark, the drunken shouts of a lover’s tiff. He couldn’t hear, feel or think. It was just BenBenBen. 

And that was how their first time happened - mutual hand jobs in the dead of the night. 

They hadn’t touched each other that way until last week when Ben dragged him out of the pub. 

Of course, they’d kissed and kissed and kissed. Making out in whatever house was empty on the given day, for hours, until their lips were red and swollen. Until it became too much and they had to stop. 

Last week, after another date had been ruined, they’d gone back to Callum’s where they’d made out until Ben had pulled away and gone down on him, sucking him off with the whispered promise about forgetting everyone else and enjoying himself. 

That was a pivotal moment in their relationship; another one. The lack of guilt, the lack of nausea in his throat made Callum realise that yes, he could do this now. 

Since then, they’d been even more inseparable. Quiet fumbles of hand jobs whenever they had the chance, Ben giving him more blow jobs - even that moment Callum had decided to try it out for himself, the disaster that had turned out to be. 

This moment was no different. Ben’s murmur of ‘come here’ before their lips slotted into place against one anothers was fueled with need, the tension thick in the air as Callum pressed Ben against the wall, charged with the feeling of power he had after seeing Leo. 

It wasn’t until they were both naked, Callum on top of Ben - ever so gentle with him, not wanting to crush the smaller man - as they kissed, did Callum realised what they were, potentially, about to do. 

Callum pulled back, breath heavy and cheeks flushed with want, hands shaking from the nerves as he brushed his thumbs over Ben’s soft skin of his cheeks.

“Alright?” Ben asked gently, not wanting to break the bubble that they were in, eyes flicking over Callum’s face, trying to work out why exactly Callum had stopped.

“Yeah, yeah, y’know, it’s just, um-,” Callum fumbled, voice breathless with a frown across his brow as his embarrassment fought with the need to be honest. 

“‘S okay. Ain’t gotta do any more than this.” Ben promised, thumb stroking over the back of his neck where his hand was cupping, the cold metal of his ring biting into the heat of Callum’s flushed skin. 

“I want to.” Callum whispered, looking away from Ben’s eyes for a brief moment, cheeks red from the embarrassed whisper of a confession. 

“Okay. That’s good.” Ben gave him a small smile, nudging his head slightly to make Callum look back at him. “I want to, too.”

Callum grinned, small huff of breath escaping through his nose, in relief that Ben still wanted him, inexperience and all. 

“I’ve not done this before.” He mentioned to Ben, gnawing at his swollen bottom lip in worry. 

“Okay.” Ben whispered once more. “At all? Or just with blokes?”

“With men.” Callum confirmed. “I’ve done it before, with - y’know, but it’s different now.”

Ben pressed his lips to Callum’s in a feather-like touch. “It’s okay. I’m not expecting you to be perfect, I ain’t wanting you to be. I’ll tell you what to do. I can be quite demanding, you know?”

Callum chuckled, shaking his head slightly at Ben. “I may have noticed.” He teased, leaning down to reconnect their lips in a proper kiss. 

He tried his best to push the nerves down by pouring more into the kiss, pressing his lips harder, jabbing his tongue into Ben’s mouth sloppily. 

But, it didn’t work. 

They were still there. The demons in his head whispering about how he wouldn’t be good enough, that he didn’t know what he was doing and how Ben was so experienced with this. 

What if he wasn’t any good at this? What if Ben would be turned off by him? What if he couldn't get Ben to come?

Ripping his lips away from Ben’s, Callum shook his head. He shifted away, moving to lay on his back in the empty space. “I can’t, I’m sorry.” He whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

The sheets were cold this side compared to the warmth that was Ben which was ironic, Callum thought. 

The two of them were completely opposite, like hot and cold. Ben was heat personified; the calm that came with him being experienced, the ease of knowing what to do. It was easy for him to be relaxed, the warmth having a similar effect as to sinking into a hot bath, the stress of the day seeping away. 

Callum was cold like the sharp bite of the freezing air against your skin as you step out of the house first thing on a December morning. 

“Callum?” Ben asked gently, shuffling onto his side as he leaned up to look down at his boyfriend. “Talk to me, darlin’.” He brushed his fingers through the strands of Callum’s hair that dusted his forehead. 

Callum dragged his eyes away from the ceiling, looking up at the concern and worry in Ben’s eyes. 

It made him feel even worse. 

He was a grown man. He should be able to just do this without worrying. He was pathetic. 

Callum opened his mouth, lie ready on the tip of his tongue before snapping it just again. Lying wasn’t going to help. The only way around this was to be honest.

“I just feel- stupid. I’m twenty-eight and I can’t have sex with my boyfriend because I’m scared.”

“Why ya scared? I only bite a little.” Ben joked, shaking his head with a frown on his face as soon as the words had left his lips. “Sorry. Never know when to shut it, do I?”

Callum cracked a small smile at Ben’s antics. “Ain’t nothing new there, never short of jokes, are ya?”

“That better not be in reference to my height because I’ll have you know, I’m of perfect height.” Ben squinted at his boyfriend, suspiciously. 

“If that’s what you wanna tell yourself.” Callum laughed, taking the chance to press his lips against Ben’s pouting ones. 

“Come on then, tell me what’s up?”

Callum sighed, head flopping back down on his pillow. “I’m scared that it’s gonna be bad, that I’m gonna be bad- awful, even. It was bad with Whitney, but at least I knew why. This is different. I want this so much. All the time. And you - you’ve got so much experience, more than me. I’m never going to be able to compete with that. The blow job I gave you the other day was bad, like ridiculously bad. How would I ever expect this to be any better?”

“Hey, that blow job was good, don’t put yourself down like that, alright? I don’t want you to ‘compete’ with anyone else. It ain’t like I’m keeping score. I just want you. And if you’re not ready for that just yet, that’s fine too. We’ve done alright so far, ain’t we?” Ben gave Callum a small smile.

“That blow job was a fuckin’ mess, don’t lie.” Callum snorted, shaking his head at the memory. 

Honestly, Callum didn’t understand why’d Ben was even trying to save his feelings. That night, after Ben had gone down on him with such ease, Callum had decided he wanted to try for himself. 

Which was completely fine. 

Until he realised, face centimeters from Ben’s length, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

So he’d tried his best. He’d taken Ben into his mouth, remembering to cover his teeth at the last minute, and tried his best to make it good. And it was going okay until he tried too hard and ended up choking on Ben’s length. 

From there, it had gone down hill. 

It was a mess. Everytime he tried to take all of Ben into his mouth, he’d end up gagging and pulling off, spluttering out apology after apology. There was spit everywhere - coating his mouth with a trail all the way down his chin. 

And then, when Ben eventually did come, Callum thought he’d be able to take it in his mouth instead of pulling off which turned out to be just another one of his many, many, bad ideas of that night. He ended up choking on that, too, pulling off before Ben had even finished coming, coughing and spluttering until that too was dribbling down his chin. 

So yeah, it was awful. And Ben couldn’t tell him otherwise. 

“I liked it.” Ben shrugged in response. “So what if it was messy? I don’t want you to be all neat and - perfect. I just want you as you are. Besides, I came, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Callum whispered his response, giving into Ben. 

“It just takes time. And you can practice all you want, okay? No objections.” Ben grinned cheekily, brushing their lips together. “Do you want to try now, instead?”

“No.” Callum answered after a moment or two had passed. “No, I want to- y’know, all the way.”

“Okay.” Shuffling around, Ben managed to straddle himself on Callum’s hips, their chests pressed against one another, their faces centimeters apart. “You wanna try like this? Just gotta lie back and think of England, and all that.” He asked, rocking his hips down once into Callum’s, who fluttered his eyes shut in response. 

“If that’s what you want.” Callum told him, hand’s moving to rest on Ben’s thighs. 

“I want you.” Ben repeated once more that night. “However I can have you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Callum nodded his head, squeezing Ben’s thighs once. “Next time, I wanna do it properly.”

Reaching into the bedside drawer, Ben grabbed the brand new bottle of lube and box of condoms he’d stashed in there the other day, just in case. “This is proper, you numpty.”

“No, I know, I just meant like - me doing the work.” 

“Don’t make it sound so much like a chore,” Ben laughed. “It’s fun, I promise.”

“I’m not, I mean I-,”

“Callum, babe.” Ben interrupted him. “Listen to me, yeah? It’s okay. Just relax. Sex is supposed to be fun and ridiclous, messy and full of laughs. You don’t need to be so - tense. Just do whatever feels natural, it’ll be good, I promise.” 

Callum smiled, nodding his head in response. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing himself. Reaching up to cup Ben’s face, he leaned down to kiss him once more. 

Scratching his nails through the short hair at the base of Ben’s neck, Callum lifted his hips up experimentally, his half-hard cock nudging against Ben’s arse cheek to which he moaned in response. 

And so, they were back where they started; full circle as they kissed and grinded against one another, desperate for friction. Only this time, the weight in Callum’s chest wasn’t there. 

Reaching blindly for the lube, Ben managed to grab the bottle from the bed, pulling back slightly, their heavy breathing cutting through the silence of the night as he dribbled the lube over three of his fingers. 

Watching on as Ben pressed a finger inside himself, Callum couldn’t look away. He was transfixed on the flutter of Ben’s eyelids, the hitch in his breath as his mouth dropped open. He was beautiful. 

Callum moved his hands away from Ben’s face, running them down over his back and across his thighs where he squeezed gently. He littered kisses along Ben’s jaw, tongue pressing out to taste the salt of his skin, until he reached his neck where he continued his trail, dragging his teeth over the delicate skin. 

Ben moaned against Callum’s ear as he worked a second finger inside of himself, a hint of desperation shown through his movements now, his breath getting sharper and quicker. 

Opening his mouth, Callum bit down carefully on his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. He wanted to leave his mark. Prove to everyone that Ben was his now just like Callum was Ben’s. 

Callum flattered his tongue against the mark, soothing over it before pulling back to admire his work.

“Maybe I should’ve been worried ‘bout you biting me instead, huh?” Ben mumbled breathlessly against Callum’s ear, nipping at the lobe playfully. 

“Sorry.” Callum whispered, pressing a light, delicate kiss to the red, angry mark. 

“You’re alright,” reassured Ben. “Don’t mind it.” He pulled himself up into more of a sitting position to press his fingers in harder into himself before slowly retracting them. Ben wiped his fingers on the sheet and grabbed a condom out of the box. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Callum nodded his head, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “Yeah. I’m good. You?”

“Peachy.” Ben winked, tearing the condom foil open. Pinching the tip, Ben got to work rolling it down Callum’s length, smiling at the hitch in the older man’s breath. “I’ll be even better in a second.”

Callum laughed which was soon cut off with a groan as Ben stroked over him, smearing lube across his length. 

“You tell me any time you wanna stop, yeah?” Ben told him rather than asked.

“You don’t need to treat me like some blushing virgin, Ben.” 

Ben held his hands up in response. “Alright, alright, just checking.” He knew Callum didn’t mean to snap at him, that he was just embarrassed by the situation. Ben didn’t really know what to do other than reassure him that it was okay, and carry on as normal. 

Leaning back down, Ben reconnected their lips as he held Callum’s length in his hand at the base, rubbing the head over his hole. 

Callum moaned in response, biting down on Ben’s lip as he continued to tease. 

“Ready?” Ben asked once more, eyes flicking over Callum’s face for any form of hesitation. 

Nodding his head once more, Callum nudged his hips up slightly to silently tell Ben to hurry up and get on with it. 

Ben pressed down, slowly and carefully, sinking down on Callum’s long length, a slight wince on his face as he was stretched open. 

“Fuck.” Callum gasped, tightening his hold on Ben’s thighs as he was engulfed into the tight, hot, heat. 

Working himself slowly down, Ben moaned, hands splayed out across Callum’s chest for leverage. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before, he had, but not for a long, long time. Ideally, he should’ve stretched himself open more, done it properly, but instead he was too eager. Not that he minded too much, the burn of the stretch was good in the best possible way. 

Ben clenched around Callum once he was fully inside of him, letting out a gasp. 

“Oh, god.” Callum moaned, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. “Don’t do that if you want this to be over quicker than the meltdown I just had.”

Laughing breathlessly, Ben shook his head. “Feels good, yeah?” He smirked, rocking his hips back and forth just to tease some more. 

“Too good.” Callum breathed out, reaching to pull Ben down in a sloppy, desperate kiss. 

Ben moaned as Callum shifted inside of him, nudging deeper. He kept still for a moment, allowing the both of them to adjust, before lifting his hips up slightly, dropping back down with a moan. 

Callum gasped, head tipping back from the pleasure as the kiss broke. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Ben whose face was contorted with pleasure, small gasps falling from his mouth every time he rocked down on Callum. 

He looked so beautiful like this, Callum thought, the flush on his cheeks and the brightness in his eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. It was ridiculously unfair how good Ben managed to look, doing this - doing anything, really. 

His eyes flicked down to where they were connected, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he watched himself disappear inside of Ben. Callum rocked his hips up, moaning at the loud cry of pleasure Ben let out. 

“Cal.” Ben gasped, hint of desperation beginning to seep into his voice, as his rhythm shifted, rocking himself harder down on Callum. “Fuck, fuck that’s good.”

“Yeah.” Callum moaned in response, shifting his hips up harder to meet Ben’s thrusts. 

Ben shouted out in pleasure, nails digging into Callum’s skin; not that either of them noticed, too lost in feeling.

“Callum,” Ben whined. “Please.”

Moaning, Callum shifted his hands down to Ben’s hips, gripping tightly as he rolled them over. “I’ve got you, you’re so good.”

Gasping, Ben arched his back off of the bed. He hadn’t expected Callum to take charge but the assertive side of his boyfriend that had came out when he pressed him against the wall, was back. And Ben would be lying if he didn’t love it. 

Callum gave an experimental thrust, hands still gripped tightly around Ben’s hips. 

“That’s it.” Ben moaned in encouragement, hooking his ankles around Callum’s waist, digging his ankle into his arse cheek. “Come, give it to me, Cal, I ain’t gonna break.” 

Doing as he was asked, Callum thrusted his hips harder into Ben, watching for his response before doing it again. 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Callum.” Ben shouted, back arching into his boyfriend’s chest as he nudged against his prostate. “Right there, that’s it.” 

Callum fucked into Ben again, and again, nudging that bundle inside of him every time. His breath came out in quick, harsh pants as Ben continued to shout in pleasure, nails scratching over the skin of Callum’s back. 

“F-Faster, Cal.” Ben ordered, tightening his hold around Callum’s waist, clinging on the best he could as the older man did so, the two of them nudging forward with the power of his thrusts, headboard smashing against the wall. 

“Oh god, oh god, Cal, Cal don’t stop, please. Fuck me, please, yes!” Ben babbled on, his shouts loud enough to wake the dead (which was ironic considering where Callum lived).

“Ben,” Callum groaned in response, sweat dripping off the both of them. “Fuck, so good, feels so good.” Grasping at Ben’s length, Callum stroked over him quickly in time with his thrusts, trying to get him closer to the edge. “Gonna come, Ben.” He moaned out a warning, thrusts getting sloppier. 

Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, shouting Callum’s name as his length twitched in his hand as the come dribbled out, down his length, over Callum’s hand and over his tummy. 

Crying out at the feeling of Ben clenching around him once more, Callum buried his face into his neck, slapping his hips against Ben as he desperately chased his high. His muscles clenched, groaning as he came inside him, thrusting his hips deeper once, twice, three times more before collapsing on top of the shorter man.

The two of them panted as they lay in blissful silence, Callum trying to get the feeling back in his body. At the moment it felt like jelly and he knew as soon as he tried to move, he’d collapse into a heap. 

Smiling, Ben tangled his hand into Callum’s hair, pulling the older man out form his neck to press their lips together. A gentle contrast from how they were moments before. 

Callum smiled in response against Ben’s lips, kissing him lightly as he pulled his softening length out of Ben who whined at the feeling. 

“Was that okay?” Callum asked quietly as he rolled over, tying the condom and dropping it into the bin. 

“Nah, it was terrible.” Ben muttered with an eye roll, following suit and rolling back into Callum’s side. “You just fucked my brains out and you’re asking me if it was okay.”

Callum blushed, wide grin spreading across his face. “I’m trying to be nice.” He huffed.

“Yeah, well I prefer the wilder side of you.” Ben smirked, pressing a kiss to the cooling skin of Callum’s chest. “‘M I alright to grab a shower? You’ve made a right mess of me.”

Flicking his eyes over Ben’s body, he nodded his head, blush still high on his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry.”

“Stop apologising.” Ben laughed softly, sitting up with a wince to press a kiss to Callum’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a second.” 

\--

Wincing at the bright light that shone through a gap in the curtains, Ben blinked himself awake. He groaned, stretching his limbs out and accidentally whacking Callum in the arm. 

“Ow.” The older man grumbled, playfully shoving back at his boyfriend. 

A wide grin spread across Ben’s face as he remembered the night before, leaning up to look at his boyfriend. “Mhm, good morning.” He purred, pressing a kiss to Callum’s chest. 

“Mornin’.” Callum grinned, dropping the book he was reading to tangle his hand into Ben’s hair, tugging him up for a proper kiss. 

Ben hummed into the kiss, nudging his nose against Callum’s. “What are you doin’ awake? Thought you’d be tired after the shift you put in last night.”

Callum blushed, shaking his head at Ben’s antics. “I was. I woke up at a reasonable time, unlike you, who could sleep all day and all night.”

“So you’ve been awake for hours and not made me breakfast? That’s just rude, Callum.” Ben huffed, rolling out of the bed. He grabbed his t-shirt from yesterday and his boxers, pulling them on. Ben leaned down, pecking Callum on the lips. “Cereal?” 

“This is my house, y’know. I’m supposed to offer you breakfast.” He laughed, sitting himself up properly in the bed. 

“Thought I’d treat you.” Ben winked before yanking the door open, blinking at what he saw. “Apparently it’s hot dogs for breakfast.” He couldn’t help but snort, slamming the door shut once more. “You know your brother’s drinking tea, dressed as a hot dog, in your kitchen right?”

“What?” Callum laughed in disbelief.

“Don’t ask me, he’s your brother.” Ben shrugged, grabbing his jeans off the floor to pull on. “Get dressed, we’re going back to mine. Well, Phil’s but there ain’t anyone there. I’ll buy you breakfast.”

Callum paused for a moment, unsure whether it was best to go to Phil’s. He knew he wasn’t the most - accepting. 

“Come on.” Ben told him, grabbing Callum’s jumper that was hung over the door of the wardrobe, throwing it at him. “They’re not supposed to be back til later. We’ll make sure we’re gone before they get back. We can shower there, get breakfast and then have a bit more fun, hmm?” 

“Okay.” Callum blushed. He put the jumper on Ben had given him, followed by the jeans from the bedroom floor. “But I want coffee and iced buns from the cafe.”

Strolling over to Callum, Ben reached up to kiss him; a quick brush of the lips before stepping down from his tiptoes. “Who knew you’d be so demanding after sex.”

\--

Entering the quiet house of the Mitchell’s was - oddly nice, Callum thought. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly hadn’t been the peaceful, domestic feeling that warmed his insides. It was the perfect glimpse at what it would be like with the two of them living together. 

He could hear Ben pottering around downstairs in the kitchen, having just come back from the cafe whilst Callum had gotten in the shower. It was definitely weird being here home alone for the ten minutes Ben had been gone. More terrifying than weird. Especially if Phil Mitchell had walked back into his house and found Callum in his shower.

Luckily, it was only him and Ben still. 

“Babe?” Ben called out, clambering up the stairs to look for his boyfriend. “You fell down the drain or something?”

“In here!” Callum called through the bathroom door, towel over his head as he scrubbed his hair dry. 

“Oh, you’ve put your clothes back on. That’s disappointing.” Ben pouted once he’d seen Callum’s state of dress after opening the door, leaning against the frame. 

“I ain’t gonna eat breakfast naked on Phil Mitchell’s kitchen table.” Callum hissed, running his fingers through his hair in a failing attempt to style it.

“Trust me, there’s probably been a lot worse going on in that kitchen than you’re cute, bare arse on the chair.” Ben rolled his eyes at Callum who was still trying to get his hair to stay in place. “Just leave it, I’m hungry.”

Callum huffed, giving up and grabbing his jumper where he’d folded it on the side. 

“How’s your mum?” He asked as the two of them entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table opposite one another. 

“Fine. Wondering where I’d got to last night.”

“What did you tell her?” Callum asked carefully, pulling the mug away from his mouth slowly. 

“That I was too busy with my boyfriend’s huge dick up my arse.” 

“Ben!” Callum spluttered, eyes as wide as saucers.

“I’m messing, calm down.” Ben laughed, nudging Callum with his foot under the table. 

Rolling his eyes at Ben and his antics, Callum picked up his iced bun. The two of them ate in comfortable silence, Ben’s foot stroking over Callum’s bare ankle as they did so. It was nice like this, just the two of them without having to worry about anyone else around whether that was in public or at one of their crowded houses. He was just glad that there was an empty house for the two of them rather than having to deal with Stuart. This way, they could just bask in the after-math for a little longer. 

“Leave them.” Ben sighed softly as he watched Callum pick up the plates, taking them over to the sink to wash up. “I’ll do it in a bit.”

“It’s okay. It’ll only be five minutes.” He spoke over his shoulder. 

Ben stood, chair scraping across the floor as he did so and stepped over to Callum. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “That’s five minutes where I could have you naked instead, though.” 

Callum’s eyes fluttered shut as Ben began pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. He hummed softly, tipping his head to the side to encourage him to carry on. 

“Ben.” Callum gasped as the smaller man sunk his teeth into the skin on his neck, sucking a mark to match the one on his own neck; courtesy of Callum the night before. 

“Just making it even.” He murmured against Callum’s skin, hand sliding down from his waist to cup his half-hard length over his jeans. “Come on, wanna reward you for last night.” Ben stepped back, grabbing Callum’s length and pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“I don’t need rewarding.” Callum shook his head. “Really? In here?”

“Live a little.” Ben shrugged, going straight for Callum’s jeans to pull them off. 

“I am but, like, do you know how many people sit on this couch?” Callum asked, stepping out of his jeans and watching as Ben threw them behind him.

“That’s the fun of it. Our little secret.” Ben smirked, leaning up to connect their lips in a kiss. Callum was hesitant at first but Ben was persistent and eventually, he caved. He reached up, large hands splayed either side of Ben’s head.

The kiss got dirtier, open mouthed and heavy, the wet sounds just as loud as their heavy breathing. Callum moaned as Ben took his length in his hand, grinding his palm against him through his boxers. 

Ben guided them backwards until the back of his knees hit the sofa, the two of them falling down into a heap. Biting down on Callum’s bottom lip as they continued their messy, desperate kiss, Ben pushed his hand inside of Callum’s boxers, taking his length in his hand. 

“Fuck.” Callum gasped as Ben tightened his grip on him, head tipping back against the arm of the sofa, moaning louder as Ben began nipping at his throat. 

Twisting his hand at the head of Callum’s cock, Ben swiped his thumb over the slit to spread the pre-come. 

“Ben-.” Callum whined, pushing down on his head to indicate to him what he wanted. He couldn’t get enough of Ben’s mouth around him, begging for it at any chance he got. 

“Told you, you were getting demanding.” Ben murmured playfully, retracting his hand so he could shuffle down the sofa. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Shut up, you love it.” Callum laughed which was soon cut off by a moan, ripped out of his throat as Ben wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. 

Humming, Ben flicked his tongue over the slit, lapping at his cock desperately. He moaned at the taste, hollowing his cheeks as he took more of Callum into his mouth. 

Callum gasped his name in response, thighs dropping open wider, needing more. He tightened his grip on the hold of Ben’s hair, guiding him up and down his length. 

Ben moaned at Callum taking control, looking up at him to wink and nod his head in encouragement. 

“Fuck.” Callum moaned as he worked Ben’s mouth over his length, rocking his hips up to press his cock deeper. “Fuck, you look so good like this, so pretty.” He gasped. 

Groaning in response, Ben let Callum use his mouth, the spit dribbling down his chin.

“Oh God, Ben.” Callum cried out, both hands on Ben’s head to hold him in place as he worked his cock into the tight, wet heat that was Ben’s mouth. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered shut as he let Callum do whatever he needed, moaning around him. He squeezed Callum’s thighs before moving his hand to fondle at Callum’s balls.

“Fuck!” Callum shouted, pushing his length deep down Ben’s throat who gagged in response, pulling off. 

Ben panted heavily, gasping in the oxygen as he wrapped a hand around Callum’s cock, stroking over him hard and fast as he caught his breath back. 

“Ben, Ben, oh fuck!” Callum groaned, hand fisting tight at the back of the sofa, his other still tangled in Ben’s hair. “Gonna come, fuck, g-gonna come, Ben.”

Leaning back down, Ben took the whole of his length back in his mouth straight away, swallowing around him. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head in earnest. 

“Yes, yes, fuck Ben!” Shouting, Callum arched his back with a groan, balls tightening as he came down his throat, muscles tense and mouth wide open in a silent scream. 

Ben moaned, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful. He worked his mouth over Callum a couple more times before pulling off with a wet pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Fuck.” Callum muttered breathlessly, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Humming in agreement, Ben rested his head on Callum’s thigh for a moment before pulling Callum’s boxers back up, tucking his softening length away. He shuffled his way back up his body until his head was resting against his chest. 

“I like this sexy, assertive side of you.” Ben grinned with swollen lips, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

“Did I hurt you?” Was Callum’s response, petting over his hair carefully. 

“No.” Ben promised, leaning up to steal a kiss. “You were good.”

Smiling, Callum wrapped his other arm around Ben, the two of them eventually drifting off to sleep the morning away until Ben woke him up several hours later, demanding to watch Hannah Montana: The Movie.


End file.
